my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Ring Around the Roses
Synopsis Ivy ([[Rachelle Finns]]) came from a family of vampires, due to this fact she rarely interacts with normal human being in order to protect themselves from predators. Cast *'''[[Rachelle Finns]] as Ivy Madrigal''' – Youngest daughter of Ava and Benjie who came from a family of vampires. She is a beautiful woman who clearly accepts her nature as a vampire. Later it is revealed that during her “1st drink” she accidentally drinks her only best friend’s blood due to her hunger, this left her with no choice but to kill her or else their family is in trouble, after this incident she doesn’t became friends with anyone or even interact with most human being. She possess the ability of healing, fast speed, and the ability to see the future. She tends to be a girly girl after being obsessed with cute things. She started interacting with people again after meeting… *'''[[Michael Hyland]] as Toby Montecillo''' *'''[[Uno Ibarra]]''' *'''[[Rachelle Rutherford]] as Avy Madrigal''' – Eldest daughter of Ava and Benjie and the elder sister of Ivy. She is the complete opposite of Ivy, since she tends to be more serious and cold-hearted especially to those people whom she drinks blood with or even killed showing no mercy. In her disguise, she is a doctor who owns her own clinic. She seems to be jealous of Ivy getting to have friends and interacting more with normal people without fear of finding out their true nature. She later on started to also soften up to normal people, especially with *'''[[Ren Hernandez]] as Detective Lucas Lagdameo''' – A detective in Milli City. He is the first person to ever catch a real vampire in action. He is shown to have hatred toward vampires due to the fact that his family was once attacked by a vampire and killed after drinking their blood leading him to be the only survivor of his family. After almost being killed by one vampire, he is saved by Avy who is in a hunt in order to satisfy her hunger, but didn’t turned her in into the department as a payback for saving his life but will surely kill her when they meet again. Supporting Cast *'''[[Francine De Lara]] as Ava Guidotti''' – Ivy and Avy’s mother. She is pureblood vampire who comes from a vampire clan who loves to kill. But other from her killer instinct side, she is also a lovely woman especially when it comes to her family. She tends to dislike insects and even use them as experiment when she kills ‘em. *'''[[Isaac Fernandez]] as Benjie Madrigal''' – Ivy and Avy’s father. He too came from a pureblood family making him a pureblood vampire. But despite him being a vampire he is pretty much “childish” and often goof off, but when it comes to protecting his family he is the first person you don’t want to put your weapon in since he won’t hold back and shows no mercy to those who hurt his family. *'''[[Lileth Fernandez]] as Mrs. Olivia Gomez''' – Principal of Milli University. She is a caring person who loves to take care of the students in her own university and even calling them as her “children” and will teach and protect them whatever it cause. Information